


Reverie

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watches</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegrrrl2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/gifts).



Fragile.

Castiel knows that's not a word humans would use to describe Dean Winchester. They would see a man, above average in height, taller than Castiel's vessel is, with muscles born of hard work, shoulders broad and strong, sturdy legs, hands that can fire a gun or dig a grave. The body that Castiel has put together, carefully, piece by piece, and filled with the soul that is like nothing he's ever seen before, so bright and hot, that it burned in hell like the beacons of old.

He has no explanation for why he was chosen to collect Dean, other that this man, this soul, is important, even if he himself does not believe it.

Castiel doesn't know if Dean can fill the role appointed for him. This doubt is new, worrying. Not doubting in the heavenly plan, for how can that be anything but correct? But doubt that this fragile human can bear the weight of what is needed. This human, sleeping on his stomach, pale smudges of eyelashes on his cheeks, freckles Castiel remembers placing with exacting care standing out in the morning light.

He's having a nightmare, that much is clear. Shifting in the bed, breathing fast and panicked. Castiel could look inside his mind, maybe calm him, but he already knows that Dean would not like it, and it is important Dean trust him, so he just watches until Dean jerks himself awake.

Green eyes focus on his face in confusion.

"Hello Dean," Castiel says. "What were you dreaming about?"


End file.
